Everything I Ask For
by EClareObsession
Summary: Brian Kendrick is sick of falling for girls that don't fall back. After breaking up with his girlfriend, Maria, he turns to his best friend- Ashley Massaro for comfort. When Ashley admits her feelings for him, will he feel the same way back? Brian/Ashley


One Shot Fanfiction  
Title: "Everything I Ask For"  
Summary- Brian Kendrick is sick of falling for the girls that don't fall back. After breaking up with his girlfriend, Maria, he turns to his best friend- Ashley Massaro for comfort. When Ashley admits feelings she has for Brian, will he feel the same way back? Brian/Ashley

--

"I don't think it's working out." Maria admitted, as the two stood in her locker room. Brian's jaw seemed to be dropped, and his eyes seemed to be widened. In his mind- he and Maria were like the perfect couple, but apparently that's not what she thinks. Brian was speechless- saddened by what had occurred.

"Why, what happened?" He asked curiously.

"John and I were hanging out in his locker room- and we kissed. I think I really like him, and I figure that it'd be more appropriate for me to just end it now, before either of us get hurt." Maria explained. Brian rolled his eyes. He then shrugged.

"Fine." He murmured. "Bye Maria" He left the dressing room in pain. This was the third girl to dump him this year. First- Michelle McCool, who dumped him for the Undertaker. Second- Kelly Kelly, who dumped him for CM Punk. Now- there was a third girl in this reign he had going. Maria was dumping him for John Cena.

Brian walked down the hall, heartbroken. He watched his feet as he walked, and didn't want to stop to talk to any one in particular- well that was before he saw Ashley Massaro, one of his best friends. He stopped walking and approached her. Ashley immediately noticed the saddened look on his face. He looked like he was devastated- let down.

"What's the matter Bri? You look mad" Ashley asked in concern. Brian shrugged.

"Maria dumped me for 'John Cena'" He said John's name with a sigh. Ashley's face said that she felt bad- but her heart was jumping up and down- celebrating.

"Aw, I'm sorry Brian." Ashley apologized. Brian couldn't help but shrug.

"It's fine- Ash. I'm used to it. Third girl this year that found an interest in another guy. I'm not as devastated as the first and second break ups. I have realized that there really isn't another girl in the world that likes me."

_"Wrong"_ Ashley wanted to say out loud- but she kept that thought in her mind.

Ashley had been crushing on Brian for about 6 months now, but every time she's about to make a move- he would ask some one out. Ashley always thought- _Why doesn't he like me!? I've been comforting- caring, every thing!_

But in all reality- Brian does and always liked Ashley. But he kept reminding himself that she was "Too Good For Him". Sadly- he didn't know that Ashley thought the complete opposite; she thought she wasn't good enough for him.

"Brian- aren't you over exaggerating a bit?" Ashley responded.

"Over exaggerating!? Every girl I like, _has _to like some one else! What is so bad about me that makes all the girls, that I'm going out with, fall for some one else!" Brian stated.

Ashley rolled her eyes- _"I LIKE YOU!"_, she continuously yelled in her head.

"Brian, maybe it's because .. your going for the wrong girls. Like girls that aren't your type." Ashley was attempting to tell him about her real feelings, but she wanted it to be more of a thing where he eventually figured it out himself, and Ashley didn't have to flat out admit her passionate feelings for her Wrestling Teammate, and her best friend.

"What is my type then?" He asked, trying to get her to help him.

"Not some girl who wears pink high heels, and hates dark colors. You want some girl who is layed-back, out going, a girl who is willing to do any thing to make you happy." Ashley and Brian made eye contact. She paused before continuing. "A girl who is close to you .. One that your able to get along with. Some one who shares the exact same music taste as you, the exact same food taste as you. A girl who's personality is practically the same as yours."

"And what girl has all of that?" Brian asked.

"Hello!" She managed to yell out. She realized what she had said- and noticed that it kind of hinted that she was talking about herself. "I'm talking about .. me" She admitted.

"Wait- what?" He said confused.

"I've liked you for like the longest time. Okay? I admit it. I understand that you'd never go for a girl like _me_. Sorry for wasting your time" Ashley began walking away, but Brian grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. He pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss.

Brian had finally found the right girl. A girl that he knew for sure would never fall for any one but him.


End file.
